


rainfall.

by haechyoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Haechan just wants to play, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark is boring, Short One Shot, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechyoon/pseuds/haechyoon
Summary: Mark hates the rain.Haechan loves it.{Just a sweet and messy one shot for my MarkHyuck needs.}





	rainfall.

Mark hates the rain, everything about it. People talked of the rain as a steady sound or else a gentle "pitter patter", but to him raindrops crackle like an old radio coming back to life. They hit hard, no brakes, no slowing for the impact of the ground.

So on rainy days Mark preferred to put on his earphones and open up a good book to distract himself from the commotion.

Today had been simply dark and overcast, but in seconds it became a wall of water. The trees offered no shelter, droplets the size of almonds.

He was seated in the furthest table of the empty library. Dust collected everywhere as far as he could see, spider webs clinging loosely around books, dirtied shelves and stands. All that was heard was the hard rain hitting on the windows. Despite the dirty appearance of the place, Mark loved coming here to read, it was always empty, he found it peaceful.

In his hands a garnet book, with the title "The Fifth King" on the front, engraved in golden letters, 600 pages of pure combat, strength, and excitement. He's sitting there, engrossed, absorbed, almost in a trance. Transported to another reality. He poured himself into the pages. He lived each page in breathless rapture. The characters leapt out at him.

All his attention was in the book, he was getting to the best part, he was almost at the climax of the story, and in seconds, his book was closed in his hands, awakening him from his trance.

Mark just stared at the pair of hands responsible for his lost page and excitement, holding the book shut. His gaze follows and falls on the culprit's face.

_Of course._

He looks at the smiling boy and takes of his earphones, putting the book down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Hyuck?"

The boy pursed his lips in a smirk and shrugged, incensing Mark even further. "I wanted to play with you." He said in a stupid voice, grabbing onto Mark's arm.

Mark just stayed serious, "I swear to god, if you don't let go of me I'm going to beat you up right here, right now."

Donghyuck looked up at him, still clinging at his arm. "You wouldn't beat up a helpless child in a public place."  
Mark looked around. "Place looks pretty empty to me." He smirked.

Donghyuck sighed, defeated, and sat on the chair next to Mark. "You're boring" He said giving an exaggerated pout.  
Mark just ignored him, trying to find his place in the book, only for it to be shut again by the same person.

"Hyuck, you're gonna have to stop doing that."

"You're gonna have to stop being so damn boring, you weren't like this before." Donghyuck said poking at Mark's arm.

"Can't you see? It's raining outside! You know what that means?" Donghyuck stood up rapidly from his chair.

"No."

"The perfect opportunity to play outside."

"Why the hell would I want to play outside while it's raining?"

"Because... it will be fun."

"No, it won't."

"Yes it will."

Mark let out a deep sigh, he didn't have time for this, he had a book to finish.  
Donghyuck grabbed his hand "Come onnn"

_Again with that stupid voice._

"I said no." Mark said strongly, clearly annoyed.

"Fine." _Good_  
"Then I'll just have to drag you." _What?_

He grabbed Mark by the hand and pulled him from his chair. When the hell did Donghyuck get this strong? Mark barely had any time to think before he was completely soaked due to the heavy unstopping rain, in front of him the boy smiling widely. He couldn't even stay mad.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I know."

Donghyuck pulled him towards the center of the green park in front of the library.  
"Hey Mark, remember the dance?" Donghyuck screamed over the loud hammering of the rain as he let go of Mark and positioned himself a few feet in front of him. He started dancing to the choreography he and Mark had made in elementary for the school's annual talent show.

Mark chuckled at the memory, and how dumb Donghyuck looked right now.

"You look like a total fool." Mark laughed.

"Oh come on, you know you wanna dance!" Donghyuck said, dancing harder than before, making him look like he was being possessed.

Mark was full on laughing now, out of breath and clinging to his stomach. "You gotta stop, you're going to kill me!"

Donghyuck stopped and stared at him, panting. "See? I told you it would be fun."

"Who said I was having fun?" Mark said smiling. "Ok, nerd boy, sorry for taking you out of your daily boring session."

Mark noticed how close he was, the ever bright, smiling boy staring right at his eyes. His eyes were the type of brown that was like sweet chocolate. The chocolate that melts at the slightest bit of heat from happiness. Even with his bright red hair stuck to his forehead and his soaked clothes, Donghyuck managed to look beautiful.

_Wait, what?_

Mark took a rushed step back and directed his gaze anywhere but Donghyuck's face.

"U-uh, we should head back home, I'm getting kind of cold, I don't want both of us to get sick, we have school tomorrow and, yeah.." he said nervously, fidgeting with his hoodie's sleeves, not wanting to meet Donghyuck's eyes.

"Hey, Mark."

"Wh-"

Mark was completely unprepared. You would think that after all the hours he'd spent with Donghyuck - watching him talk, laugh, and frown - that he would know all there was to know about his lips. But he hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against his own.

There is something so heavenly about a kiss in the rain, a tender moment. It is a rebellion against the elements.

The rain runs down their faces to where their lips meet, each of them tasting the cold drops. Instead of detracting from the intensity of the moment, Mark pushes his lips in more firmly, and the wave that runs through him is intoxicating, making his head swim as he pulled back to take in Donghyuck's beautiful face.

Mark loved the rain.


End file.
